The Sun Does Not Shine for the Moon
by Black Rose6
Summary: This is a story I wrote awhile back about Sailor Sun and Sailor Earth. I took it down because I was going to post it elsewhere but I'm back and so is it. Please R&R but be nice, I wrote it a long time ago so my writing has advanced since then.
1. Default Chapter

The Sun Does Not Shine For The Moon  
Chapter One  
  
Note to readers: Two of the Characters in the story are my own. They have been wondered about and many people have written about them. My descriptions of Sailor Sun and Sailor Earth are different though. Also I use the English names of the Sailor Scouts, or Sailor Senshi. This is the way it breaks down if you don't already know:  
  
Sailor Moon: Serena  
Sailor Mercury: Amy  
Sailor Mars: Raye  
Sailor Jupiter: Lita  
Sailor Pluto: Trista  
Sailor Uranus: Amara  
Sailor Neptune: Michelle  
Sailor Saturn: Hotaru  
Enjoy!  
  
The princess of the sun awoke to an early breakfast on the moon, given to her by a chattering servant. She hardly listened as the servant mentioned how she was unhealthy to not talk to the other scouts. She shook her hair violently in the dim sunlight.  
  
The moon was always lit with sunlight but the light was slightly dim since the blue planet of Earth blocked the beautiful Sun's rays. She went to her closet and pulled out a light orange dress that brought out the color in her brown, almost orange, eyes. She reached for an orange scarf to tie back her long hair that was long and yellow-orange. She walked out the door of her rented house. All the other scouts looked at her but then went back to their conversations.  
  
Damn, she thought to herself. They never give her the time of day. She walked to a tree near the garden and flew to her lookout branch. Of the scouts she was the only one that could fly. She let her mind float with the breeze. "Sakana!" shouted a voice from below. It wasn't a loud voice but a sweet coaxing voice. She looked down to see Queen Serenity.  
  
While in Serenity's "office" she thought of all the reasons she could be in the sweet smelling room. Every reason she thought of lead to a dead end. Then in marched Serenity with Sailor Earth. Her dark, mysterious flare led Sailor Sun to believe she would be a worthy rival for the title of lonely and friendless. "This is Reema, Sailor Earth. You two will be roommates. I hope you will become friends. Dismissed," said Serenity with an emotionless face. Sakana glared at the new princess who had a slight smile on her face.  
  
When Sailor Sun finished the tour of the hut they'd share, she added one last thing. "Don't try to be my friend, I won't try to be yours, okay?" Reema looked a bit shocked but replied by saying, "No cousin of Venus." Sailor Sun was shocked. No one knew her secret! She told know one and Venus was too ashamed to admit that the princess of the Sun was her cousin. "How did you know?" questioned Sakana. "Serenity told me; Venus seems like a nice girl and I bet you're no different. I don't have many friends because the other scouts know I'm different. I fly you know," Said the princess of Earth. Sakana held up a hand to halt the princess of Earth. Then she said the most shocking thing.  
  
"I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship Reema." 


	2. Chapter 2

The Sun Does not shine for the Moon: Chapter Two  
  
Sakana opened her brown eyes to the sight of... uh oh! She looked over at the clock. No, her mind screamed. Reema was unpacking and was working away when all of a sudden Sakana darted past her for the closet full of clothes. She grabbed a gray uniform and ran to the bathroom. The sound of rushing water filled the hut. Thinking nothing of it, Reema went back to work. A few minutes passed before Sakana emerged, fully dressed. She paused to braid her long hair. She was having trouble and screamed out in aggravation. Then she noticed the tall black haired figure behind her.  
  
This was the first time she truly looked at the princess of Earth. She was a nice height, but not even as tall as Amara or Lita. Her hair was black yet a little shorter than Raye's. She had light green eyes and a far more woman-like body than hers.  
  
She looked at herself in the mirror. She was just beginning to bloom into womanhood and she looked nothing like the fair princess of the moon. Her long hair was on an orange-yellow and much longer Serena's or Trista's. Her light brown eyes could probably pull it off as orange, her favorite color. She was somewhat athletic and a centimeter or so shorter than Lita.  
  
The princess of the Earth came up behind her. She felt a gentle pull on her hair as the princess of Earth began saying, "If you ever need my help, just ask. I called your music teacher and told her you'd be late. Serenity told me that too. I never saw you as the flute type!" She let out a melodious giggle and finished the braid with ease. She grab Sakana's flute and gave it to her.  
  
Sakana took it and told Reema to hurry with her unpacking so she wouldn't be late for scout training. That afternoon they began their training. They learned of Earth's true power at this time. Lita most of all. 


	3. Chapter 3

The Sun Does Not Shine For The Moon: Chapter Three  
  
Reema was to practice her powers on a dummy that was standing in the training yard. She shouted her magical words of "Earth Shattering Blow" and a green burst of light began surging towards the dummy. The guardian cat Luna stumbled and fell in front of the dummy. Lita jumped to action shielding the cat from harm. The beam of light hit the brunette girl and knocked her out. "No," screamed the princess of Earth.  
  
In Lita hut were various recipe books girly magazines and martial arts guides spread on a messy desk. Sakana sat on a beanbag chair that belonged to Raye, Lita's roommate. The sobbing princess of Earth sat on the floor near Lita's bed. Luna sat on Raye's bed, staring at the floor, feeling guilty. The royal doctor walked in and motioned to the door. The three visitors marched out the door sadly, Reema still with tears in her eyes.  
  
Reema fell to the floor of their hut, sobbing, filled with sadness. Sakana was not good with these situations and stared at the sobbing princess. Scratching came from the door followed by a sharp knock. Sakana opened the door to see the person she least expected. 


	4. Chapter 4

The Sun Does Not Shine For The Moon: Chapter 4  
  
Venus. Standing in front of her. A look of worry in her eyes. Wearing her scout uniform from training. She gave a smile but her eyes gave it all away. She was worried about Lita. Her eyes were red, puffy showing tears. Artemis standing on the ground beside her.  
  
"Sakana," said Venus hesitantly. Then she threw out exactly what was on her mind. " Is Reema okay? It wasn't her fault, or Luna's. It was no one's fault. Lita acted on her own. Reema appeared next to Sakana as if summoned. "I'm sorry," she said.   
  
Venus's outburst shocked them all. "Dammit! Damn you! Pull yourself together! It's not your fault!" she shouted. Reema began crying once more. Venus comforted her by embracing her. It was funny to see the taller girl kneel to be hugged. The sight of the embrace made Sakana feel bad. Why hadn't she thought of that?  
  
Weeks later, Lita recovered. That was also the time when Artemis's cousin showed up, Eugene. Her soft white fur tickled Lita which woke her up. Eugene was Sakana's guardian, a party till you drop cat. She greeted Sakana in a sweet purr and introduced herself. Two days later none of this mattered. An awful clash would happen between good and evil. 


	5. Chapter 5

The Sun Does Not Shine For The Moon: Chapter Five  
  
The ship floated over the moon. It was dark and foreboding. Serenity told the inner scouts, Lita, Raye, Mina, and Amy to protect the palace. Trista stayed at the gate of time to guard from future intruders with Amara and Michelle. Saturn, or Hotaru helped them. Though she was younger, she could manage fine. Sakana and Reema were to guard the young and delicate princess Serena. Why were such precautions taken? All hell had broken loose when Queen Beryl attacked the kingdom. Prince Darien came also, to fight for his lovely princess.   
  
Sakana sat there, full of boredom while Reema entertained herself by reassuring the princess everything would be fine. She got up and began pacing. Damn. Not again. The battle was raging on and she wasn't a part of it. She pounded her fist against the stone wall and instantly wished she hadn't. She jumped around yelping and screaming. Reema went to her aid. The princess snuck out without sound to help her prince fight.  
  
When Sakana and Reema realized what happened it was to late. They were dead. All the inner scouts, prince Darien, and Serenity. Even the fair princess Serena. Sakana felt tears coming to her eyes. Her throat filled up with loud wails. They came out all at once as the guardian cat, with a sun on her forehead, stood next to her. They realized the scouts would be reborn and continued to the Gate of Time. When Pluto, Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn received the news, they to were sad. Pluto gave Sakana and Reema time keys and transformation wands. To the future they went! 


	6. Chapter 6

The Sun Does Not Shine For The Moon: Chapter Six  
  
Reema and Sakana landed in Tokyo. The first thing they noticed was a meatball headed girl. She walked home from school with something important on her mind (like a test grade). The girls saw her and prepared to approach her when a voice said, "Stop!" They turned around to see Eugene. She explained to them that Serena was reborn and wouldn't remember the past. They would have to make the Negaverse pay for their troubles for a little while.  
  
The first Negaverse criminal, Lilacyte, showed herself after a few days. Sakana and Reema teamed up on her and put up a good fight. They used their strong powers and fought against the woman who was stronger than the both of them combined.   
  
Lilacyte kept fighting them for weeks with new monsters while keeping a goof word in for herself with Beryl.   
  
Then the tragic day came. This is what happened:  
  
The three were fighting as usual when Reema tripped over the perfectly laid rock and fell to the ground. Big mistake. Lilacyte saw here chance and took the finishing blow seriously wounding Reema.  
  
Sakana's powers reached their peek and she caught Lilacyte off guard. She fell to the ground, dead. Sakana ran over to where Reema was. She slightly lifted her, onto her lap. "Reema?" she whispered to the princess. Reema looked at Sakana, tears in her eyes, and said, "You did it; well done. You'll have to finish the mission without me, Saka-na." Then she paused and looked towards the setting sun. "Good-bye my friend," she said.  
  
Reema died. Sakana began to shake uncontrollably. Eugene walked over to Reema's once living body and cried. Sakana screamed as if a thousand knives pierced her skin. "Reema, no!" she shouted, her voice echoing throughout Tokyo. 


	7. Chapter 7

The Sun Does Not Shine for the Moon  
  
Disclaimer: I have had computer trouble for the past couple of months and I just now got my computer fixed. I'm going to finish it by the end f this week and hopefully start on the other one's I wrote.   
  
Reema was given a proper burial by Sakana. Daisies. Reema's true love. Sakana's tears could make the flowers laid on her grave grow.   
  
The apartment was lit, by sunlight but to Sakana, the once beautiful rays were two bright today. She drew the shades and threw herself on her bed. Tears and sobs came naturally. Reema, she thought. The one person who could understand her. Sister to the prince of Earth, Darien. More tears and sobs. Eugene was all she had left now. Sakana drifted off to sleep after hours of tears and sobs.  
  
After 3 days Sakana ventured outside of her depressing apartment. The streets were full of people and adventures for the new Sailor V video game. She wondered through the streets aimlessly. Then she bumped into a man accidentally. She looked up to yell at him but stopped. She sat there staring with an open mouth.   
  
The man stood tall. He had tan skin and blue eyes that shone in the sun. His black hair was perfectly straight and almost to his shoulders. He was dressed in all white; white T-shirt, white jeans, and white tennis shoes. That angel musta' been sent especially to her she thought. He helped her up and said in a smooth, sexy Spanish accent, "I am so sorry allow me to introduce myself. My name is Blane. Nice to meet you, uh?" Sakana felt herself melting yet she managed a stuttering, "S-S-S-Sakana." Damnnnn! She thought. Hottie hotel! 


	8. Chapter 8

The Sun Does Not Shine for the Moon  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Blane walked Sakana home, his sexy Spanish voice melting her the whole way. When they arrived at the apartment she wanted to cry and say that her house was in America and ask if he wouldn't mind taking her there. He leaned down and she stood on her tiptoes to get an expected hug. The embrace of his arms and powerful kiss shocked her.   
  
He walked away and told Sakana to bump into him again soon. She waved good-bye to him. She fumbled with the familiar keys that now seemed so awkward, to make it into her apartment. She allowed herself to melt into his spell as she softly giggled. Eugene stared at her with eyes that said uh-oh. Sakana was in love.  
  
After weeks of seeing Blane their love grew and blossomed. So did her once so wrong body. She thought of Reema when this began happening and how she used to compare herself to Reema jealously.   
  
One day the Negaverse attacked. Malacyte was now in charge. He realized there was another Sailor Scout and threw an enraged fit. Sakana fought Malacyte who barely put a fight. Then something amazing happened. Sakana discovered her: soul mate. 


End file.
